Mike Starr
Mike Starr (1950 - ) Not to be confused with the late bassist of Alice in Chains. Deaths in Film *''The Protector'' (1985) [Hood #2]: Shot in the chest by Patrick James Clarke *''The Chair (1988)'' [Wilson]: Dies of shock/blood loss (whilst being electrocuted) when his arm is cut off by the fins of an industrial fan (when the poltergeist of John Bentley causes the fan to come on while Mike is fixing it). *''Goodfellas (1990)'' [Frenchy]: Shot to death off-screen (along with Clem Caserta) by either Joe Pesci or Robert De Niro. Their bodies are shown in a dumpster afterwards when a garbage truck picks it up. *''Billy Bathgate (1991)'' [Julie Martin]: Shot in the mouth by Dustin Hoffman. (Thanks to Nick) *[[Night Trap (1993)|''Night Trap (Mardi Gras for the Devil)'' (1993)]] [Detective Williams]: Hit by a truck, in an "accident" arranged by Michael Ironside's supernatural powers. *''Dumb & Dumber (1994)'' [Joe 'Mental' Mentaliano]: Dies when he swallows poison pills he'd planned to use on Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels, who'd mistaken them for his medication. (Played for comic effect.) *''Cabin Boy (1994)'' [Mulligan]: Strangled by Chris Elliott with his own belt after Mike was about to kill Chris. *''Hoodlum (1997)'' [Albert Salke]: Shot to death (along with his brother) by Vanessa L. Williams. (Thanks to Arben) *''Frogs for Snakes (1998)'' [Crunch Gwiazda]: Head blown clean off by Linda Mancini's shotgun during a shoot-out in a bar. *''The Ice Harvest (2005)'' [Roy]: Shot to death by Billy Bob Thornton (who is also mortally wounded in the shoot-out) he dies after falling on top of Thornton (knocking both into the icy lake). (Thanks to Eric) *''Black Dynamite (2009)'' [Rafelli]: Killed in an explosion after Michael Jai White uses a helicopter and a giant magnet to lift Mike's car into the air, then drops it. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009)'' [Paulie]: Shot in the chest by Miguel Ferrer on a staircase. *''Kill the Irishman (2011)'' [Leo 'Lips' Moceri]: Beaten to death with a golf club by Ray Stevenson. Deaths in Television *''Jesse Stone: Night Passage'' (2006) [Lou Carson]: Killed in a car crash when Stephen Baldwin rams Mike's car and knocks it over a cliff. *''Lone Rider'' (2008 TV) [Lloyd]: Shot to death (presumably by Tom Schanley) during a shootout with Lou Diamond Phillips. Notable Connections *Brother of Beau Starr. Gallery 13241175_683113118495686_3609534489486325623_n-1-.jpg|Mike Starr in Goodfellas Starr, Mike Starr, Mike Starr, Mike Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Days Of Our Lives Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:The Pretender Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members